Jongin is really HOT!
by sarang-baek
Summary: Jongin memang seksi. Tapi —bagaimana bisa hanya melihatnya menari membuat celana ku menyempit? —Baekhyun/ Bagaimana jika kita saling mengajari di atas ranjangmu, Baekhyun hyung? —Jongin/ WARNING! YAOI, BoyxBoy, Mature content/ KAIBAEK


**WARNING!**

**YAOI / BoyxBoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiction is mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBAEK!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoyed.**

* * *

Jongin memang seksi, dan dia sangat sangat sangat hot!

Ugh.. Lihatlah bagaimana dia menghentakan tubuh nya dengan penuh percaya diri. Bergoyang ke kanan, bergoyang ke kiri. Hentak ke depan, hentak ke belakang.

Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika ia menghentakan tubuh nya di atas tubuh ku.

Ugh..

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun sendirian di kamar nya, menonton video seksi Jongin saat menari dan megutuk diri nya sendiri karena celana nya menyempit. Menyempit hanya karena menonton performa seseorang yang bahkan tidak lebih tua dari nya —ok, Jongin memang seksi, tapi —Demi Ace, hanya melihat Jongin menari dan sekarang celana nya meyempit? Bahkan Jongin menari dengan pakaian yang lengkap, celana panjang dan baju berlengan pajang. Pakaian yang tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Tapi Baekhyun terangsang?. Oh Baekhyun, kau terdengar seperti maniak seks sekarang. Tapi, Baekhyun bukan maniak seperti yang terdengar —Jongin memang seksi. Kau harus melihat ekspresi nya ketika menari dan kau akan berakhir sama seperti Baekhyun —mungkin?

.

"Baekhyun _hyung_, apa yang kau lihat?" Jongin berjalan ke arah ranjang tepat dimana Baekhyun menonton sesuatu yang mencurigakan —Baekhyun menggeliat-geliat dan muka nya memerah.

"A-ah Jongin, aku hanya melihat performa saat kau dan Lay hyung menari bersama Hyoyeon. Kalian hebat sekali. Aku..iri.." Oh, Baekhyun akan habis, setelah terangsang karena orang berkulit Tan —yang seksi ini, dan sekarang orang nya berada di hadapan nya. Baekhyun akan benar-benar habis.

"Kau iri?" Kai menyeringai, melihat kearah sesuatu di bagian bawah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terlihat gugup. "Aku juga iri pada suaramu Baekhyun hyung, suara mu benar-benar indah saat bernyanyi" Dan mungkin terdengar lebih indah jika mendesahkan nama ku, batin Jongin dalam hati.

"Oh, (Bagaimana jika kau menghentakan tubuh mu di atas tubuhku, dan aku akan bernyanyi dengan desahanku dan menyebut namamu) Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengutuk pemikiran aneh nya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berpikir seperti itu? Berada di bawah Jongin dan mendesah? oh, yang benar saja.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana jika kita saling berbagi?" Berbagi kata mu Jongin? apa yang ingin kau bagi? Cairan ejakulasi mu? —ups.

"Apa? Kau ingin_ snack_ milikku?" Baekhyun mengulurkan snack milik nya ke arah Jongin, dan Jongin tertawa.

"Bukan, maksud ku, karena kau ahli dalam bernyanyi dan aku ahli dalam menari, bagaimana jika kita saling mengajari satu sama lain?"

"Ah, ide bagus —hei, kenapa kau buka baju!?" Baekhyun benar-benar sial —atau beruntung?

"Memang kenapa? kamar mu panas tahu!" Tentu saja, kamar Baekhyun memang agak panas, tapi Jongin tidak pernah sebelumnya bertelanjang dada di kamar orang lain.

"A-ah kalau begitu aku akan menyalakan pendingin ruangannya" Celana Baekhyun benar-benar sesak, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin terus bertelanjang dada.

"Tidak usah, begini juga tidak apa-apa"

'Oh astaga, Jongin. Melihat mu menari dengan pakaian lengkap saja membuat celana ku sempit. Jadi apa lagi? melihat mu menari tanpa atasan? Aku akan gila! Demi boneka panda Tao, kau terlalu HOT!'

Batin Baekhyun berteriak, Baekhyun akan benar-benar jadi gila.

"Tapi aku juga kepanasan, aku akan menyalakan AC nya saja" Oh, alasan yang bagus, karena Baekhyun memang sangat-sangat-sangat kepanasan.

"Kalau begitu buka saja baju mu hyung, seperti yang aku lakukan?"

"Ap—pa?" Oh tidak, alasan yang tadi kurang bagus.

"Kau mau aku yang membuka nya?" Kai meyeringai, dan Baekhyu merasa ada kupu-kupu menari di perut nya sekarang.

"T-tidak usah, aku akan nyalakan pendingin nya saja"

"Baiklah, terserah"

Baekhyun menyalakan pendingin ruangan, dan Jongin memutar lagu nya. Lagu mulai terdengar, Jongin menghadap kearah Baekhyun, meliukan badan nya dengan pelan —dan seksi seirama dengan iringan lagu, menghentakan tubuh nya dengan kuat ketika dentuman lagu keras mulai terdengar. Baekhyun sudah kehabisan oksigen dan dia merasakan pipinya memanas dan penglihatan nya meremang. Jongin menatap mata sayu Baekhyun dan menyeringai. Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, dia benar-benar merasa pusing.

Dan kedua kaki Baekhyun tidak berfungsi dengan baik, Baekhyun merosot. "Hhhh—hentikan, Jongin."

Seringai Jongin semakin menakutkan, dia menghampiri Baekhyun dan menyentuh —tidak, membelai pipinya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Wajah mu merah, tapi tidak panas. Apa kau sakit, Baekhyun _hyung_?" Baekhyun mendongkak, wajah Jongin hanya beberapa centi didepan nya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin.. gila.

.

.

"Jongin" Panggil Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baekhyun_ hyung_?" Jawab Jongin.

"Kau... Terlalu.. —menggairahkan." Baekhyun menunduk, dia malu sekali, kenapa kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut nya yang mungil?

"Kau.. menginginkanku, Baekhyun hyung?" Baekhyun mendongkak lagi, menatap Jongin. Jongin memang_ doengsaeng_ yang pengertian. "Tapi aku belum selesai mengajari mu menari, dan kau juga bahkan belum mengajari ku bernyanyi." Persetan dengan hal itu, Baekhyun benar-benar lemas. Hell! Jongin berada di depan mu, bertelanjang dada, berkilau karena keringat, dan bertanya apa kau menginginkannya. Apa lagi yang akan membuat seseorang ingin pingsan selain hal itu?. Baekhyun menghela nafas nya frustasi dan akan menunduk lagi sebelum Jongin mengatakan sesuatu yang menggairahkan.

"Bagaimana jika saling mengajari di atas ranjangmu, Baekhyun hyung?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludah nya kasar dan mengangguk kecil.

.

.

Kau harus menari seirama dengan lagu,

Jongin membelai paha dalam Baekhyun,

"Ah~" Baekhyun mendesah kecil.

"Jika lagu nya pelan, bergeraklah dengan pelan"

Jongin meremas kejantanan Baekhyun,

"AH!" kali ini desahan nya sedikit lebih keras.

"Dan jika lagu nya keras, bergeraklah dengan keras,_ hyung_"

.

.

"Jongh—in" Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dengan suara serak nya, dan membuat Jongin semakin meyeringai(lagi).

"Ya, Baekhyun _hyung_?"

"Aku.. yang akan bernyanyi.. dan kau yang menari.."

"Tentu saja hyung, kau tidak akan kecewa. Kau tahu aku penari yang hebat(dan seksi)"

"Kau harus menari seirama dengan nyanyianku"

"Akan ku lakukan, seperti yang kau ingin kan"

Jongin mulai membelai paha bagian dalam Baekhyun lagi, sekarang mereka berdua tidak mengenakan apapun. Tidak ada lagi kain penghalang yang membuat Baekhyun gerah. Tidak ada lagi kain yang menutupi kulit mulus Baekhyun.

"Ahh~ Jonginhh~"

Jongin mulai menjilati puting Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Menjilat, menghisap dan mengigitnya dengan pelan. Seirama dengan nyanyian Baekhyun.

"Ungh.. Jonginaaaah~"

Jongin mulai menusuk rektum Baekhyun, dan mencium nya cepat sebelum Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan keras. Jongi masih ingin menari dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Jongh—in.. Uhh" Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah, Kejantanan Jongin sudah sepenuhnya tertanam di rektum nya. Ugh.. Baekhyun semakin sesak..

Jongin masih bergerak seirama dengan nyanyian Baekhyun, pelan, lembut, dan dalam.

"AH— Jongin!"

Oh, Jongin tidak sengaja menusuk titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Apa boleh buat? Jongin harus menari dengan keras sekarang, seirama dengan nyanyian Baekhyun.

"Jongh— Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Anghh— Jongin" Jongin benar-benar di buat gila oleh nyanyian Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun... kalian tahu sendiri.

Jongin menusuk nya dengan keras,

"AH!"

Keluarkan,

"Ungh!"

Masukan,

"AHHK!"

Keluarkan,

"Eungh~"

Masukan keluarkan,

"AHK—Unghh"

Oh, lagu yang merdu dan tarian yang indah.

Lebih cepat, lebih keras, lebih dalam.

"JONGIN—AHHHHK!"

.

.

"Uhh, Baekhyun hyunggh.."

.

.

Tarian berhenti dan nyanyian berakhir.

.

.

**"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyu—n..."**

**"A—ah Chan..nyeol.."**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ide ini muncul setelah beberapa detik nonton kai dan lay dan hyoyeon di Dancing9..

Uhh, Kai seksi banget. Haha.

Semoga cerita nya gak aneh, dan menghibur.

Semoga typo nya juga berkurang.

Makasih untuk yang kasih dukungan buat aku, makasih yang udah review juga.

Kadang, apresiasi lebih menyenangkan dari pada uang.

Dan yang nunggu Fifty Shades of Grey mohon bersabar karena selain harus me-remake novel itu juga berbahasa inggris, jadi agak lama ngerjainnya.

.

XOXO

Sarang-Baek.


End file.
